ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Side Effects (Jane Smith 10)
Story Lucy is walking down the hall, heading towards Jane, who was at her locker. Lucy: Hey there, Jane. We’re all good about you ditching me last week. I was able to hang out an old friend, from the alien community, so you and Michael would’ve have had a good time. Anyway, so we went to the market and, are you okay? Jane closes her locker, her skin being a pale white. Her expression is blank and sickly. Jane: (Sickly) Yeah. Just, tired. Not feeling too well. Michael’s not here today, and I’m just drained without him here. Lucy: Maybe you need a break from him. If being separated from him makes you sick, then maybe Jane: No, no. I’ll be fine. I just need some rest. So, we still on for today? Lucy: Not with the way you are. Go home, get some sleep. See if you can get some meds to help your sickness. Jane: Yeah, thanks. Jane is walking home, slouched forward, it pouring rain. Her skin is still a pale white, as she doesn’t notice the rain drenching her. She walks out of focus, when she notices the rain stopped hitting her as hard. She turns, and sees a boy with brown hair and green eyes walking besides her, holding an umbrella over them. He’s wearing a white soccer shirt with a black stripe down the center. Boy: Why are you walking in the rain? Doesn’t it bother you? Jane looks at him, looking right through him. Boy: Sheesh, do I have to slip and fall to get your attention? Jane: (Chuckles) It’d be interesting. Boy: Name’s Ben. Ben Tennyson. Jane: Jane. You’re that soccer guy. Ben: Captain and goalie of the soccer team. Taken more soccer balls to the head than can count. (He scratches his head.) Or do I? Jane laughs at that, her face lighting up a little bit. Ben: You don’t look too good. Come on. I know a good café. Dry you off and get something warm in you. End Scene Ben: And then, I bumped into Mrs. Bronch, and said, “Hello professor. Loving the beard.” Jane laughs loudly, as she’s drinking a cup of hot chocolate. The rain continues to pour down, the hours going by. The color is returning to Jane’s face. Jane: So, how’d you make captain of the soccer team? Ben: I worked hard. I never gave up and kept trying. My grandpa supported me as well. Jane: Your grandpa? Ben: Yeah. He’s sorta my role model. My parents are great, they let me do whatever I wanted, but Grandpa taught me so much. Jane: I never knew my grandparents. I only have my mom, and we’ve struggled all our lives. But, we had each other. Ben: Family makes the roughest times better. And every once in a while, they buy us stuff. Jane laughs again, as a bell rings, the door to the diner opening. Volug walks in, who’s fur is soaked. Jane turns her head away, as Ben looks towards him. He turns back. Ben: Does he have a tail? Jane: Shush! Volug inhales, then shakes his body, water flying everywhere. People complain, as Volug morphs, turning into his wolf form. He howls, as the people scream, backing away from Volug. Volug turns his head, looking right at Jane. He runs at Jane on two legs, jumping and pouncing at her. Ben jumps, lifting his leg and kicking Volug away, crashing into the bar. Ben: Come on! Ben and Jane run outside, Volug giving chase. Ben turns and stop, Jane stopping as well. Jane: Ben! Ben: I’ve got this. (He squeezes his fists, which glow with a purple glow.) Go. Ben charges in, as Volug scratches at Ben. Ben dodges, punching Volug several times, as Volug goes to bite Ben. Ben raised a purple shield, as he swings the shield, striking Volug’s head, knocking him away. The shield fades away, as Ben’s feet glow purple, him sliding through the mud, tripping Volug and sending him into the mud. Volug snarls, spinning and hitting Ben, knocking him away. Ben: Ugh. Ben starts to get up, when mud hits his face. Volug pounces, pinning Ben to the ground. An ultraviolet ray hits Volug, knocking Volug away. He snarls, as he faces Chromastone. Chromastone: You don’t learn, do you mutt face? Ben: (Chuckles) Good one. Chromastone runs forward, punching at Volug, who jumps onto her arm. He kicks her head, as Chromastone falls over. Volug scratches Chromastone’s chest several times, his claws dulling. Volug lifts Chromastone and throws her, as Ben punches Volug with a purple fist. Volug grabs and throws Ben overhead. Ben lands on his feet. Chromastone: Ben, fire that energy at me! Ben: Won’t that hurt you? (He looks confused) And how do you know my name? Chromastone: Just do it! Ben fires the energy at Chromastone, who absorbs it. Chromastone releases an ultraviolet pulse wave, hitting Volug hard. He tries to get up, but is weak. He runs off, disappearing. Ben: That was awesome! (Chromastone reverts, Ben surprised.) Huh. Cool! Jane: You’re not freaked out? Ben: Please. I wield mana, so it’s not my place to judge. Jane: Mana? Ben: Basically life energy, which I can manipulate. I get it from my grandma. She’s part alien. Jane: Part alien? Ben: But forget that. How’d you do that?! Jane: (Holds up her arm) This watch. Have no clue what it is though. Ben: Hm. Maybe Grandpa can help. I’ll introduce you. End Scene Ben leads Jane into an RV park, heading towards the center. Ben: The Rustbucket. Had some good memories in that thing. Ben pulls out a key, opening the door. Ben: Grandpa! It’s me! I brought a friend! Max comes out of the back, wearing a red hawaiian shirt. His hair is grey, and he has a big round belly. Max: Hey there sport. A friend you said? Ben: Yeah, this is Jane. Jane, this is Grandpa Max. Jane: A pleasure to meet you. Max: Pleasure’s all mine. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend. Jane: (Blushing) Girlfriend?! Ben: No, Grandpa. I just met her today. I brought her over because she has this. Ben grabs her hand, holding out her arm. Max sees the Omnitrix, as his eyes widen. Max: Well what do you know? Ben: It has the Plumbers symbol, so I thought you’d know what it is? Jane: You’re a Plumber? Max: Retired Plumber. But this, (He examines it) is the Omnitrix. Jane: Omnitrix. Max: It’s one of the biggest rumors of the galaxy, a device that transforms one into other aliens. It’s extremely sought out. Does it? Jane: Yeah. Jane activates the Omnitrix, turning into Echo Echo. Max: A sonorosian. Did you know that the species can make clones of itself? Echo Echo looks confused, as she multiples into two Echo Echos. Echo Echo 1: Whoa. Echo Echo 2: Cool. Max: I’m surprised no one’s come after this. Ben: Some sort of werewolf attacked us. Echo Echo 2: Him and the robot wolves keep coming after me. Max: I would suggest a constant Plumber presence to keep it safe, but if you can handle it, I can’t stop you. Echo Echo 1: Please. I hate having to transform. Ben: What? But, your powers are so cool! (Echo Echo reverts.) Jane: I just want to be normal. And it doesn’t come off. Max: Hm. I’ll see if I can find out anything for you. But this will require discretion, which takes time. I’ll notify Plumbers to keep an eye on you. Jane: Thanks. I appreciate it. Ben: I’ll take you home. Thanks for the advice, Grandpa. Max: You sure you don’t want to stick around? I’m making my world famous beetle casserole. Ben: (Talking fast) Maybe another time, Grandpa. Bye! Ben pushes Jane out the door, as the two run off under the umbrella in the rain. Jane: Beetle casserole? Ben: Ugh! Grandpa Max has the weirdest taste of cuisine. It makes eating escargot sound appetizing. Jane laughs at that, as they run out of the trailer park. Characters *Jane Smith *Lucy Mann *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Volug Aliens Used *Chromastone *Echo Echo Trivia *Ben appears. *Ben's fighting style is a mix of Gwen and Kevin's. While he utilizes mana, he fights close range like Kevin. **Him attacking with a mana shield refers to Captain America. *This is the first time Max makes a physical appearance in any Dioga beta media. *It's revealed that Jane seems to get sick after being away from Michael. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 15:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc